


Definitely Conventional

by GojiCandle



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Misakoko - Freeform, Multichapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GojiCandle/pseuds/GojiCandle
Summary: If one were to ask who creates the chaos in the band 'Hello Happy World' their answer would surely not be Misaki, and usually they'd be right.Not this time, although the girl insists she has perfectly logical reasoning, after all... This was supposed to be an ordinary anniversary date!Well... Mostly.





	1. Chapter 1

"We have a defcon two" Agent Three whispered into her headpiece as multiple other similarly dressed, suited women rushed by her to the corner of the tall Restaurants' roof.

This was on course to be a disaster, they shouldn't have trusted a civilian with an issue this big, They should have replaced them with their own stand in. The problem was she was too keen of mind and would easily sense the plot if they were to intervene so boldly.

But now they were forced to take drastic measures, They were already preparing countermeasures for her interference before they even began their descent down the side of the building. The rattling of equipment could be heard as they attached their ropes to the railing above the top floors penthouse. They had already ensured no other restaurant patrons would speak out if they saw any of the personnel, after all, they were paid actors, hired to make sure there were no surprises or outliers unaccounted for. Aside from her of course.

Commands were shot back and forth about the condition of the cargo, the civilian entrusted had dropped it and now it could not make contact with target point B, Other units were being ordered into position within the building, this was a risky move but they had no other choice. They only hoped she wouldn't make it more difficult than it needed to be.

They rappelled down the side of the building with all the elegance and grace of trained professionals, perfectly in sync they partly blended into the night sky around them as they lowered themselves to the floor below. Unfortunately they knew they wouldn't blend in enough.

Misaki lowered her drink, incredibly slowly placing the champagne back on the ornate table, staring intensely at the windows, Watching the well dressed agents descending silently and in larger numbers than she would like.

She gulped, So they'd figured her out did they?

How did they know? Dumb question they probably had people tracking her all of the time. She was lucky she was facing the windows, or she may have missed the, what she could only say was an omen. She knew what they were here for... But she was so careful! she was sure she kept it hidden, she made sure none of the suits found out about her plans, She instinctively put a hand to her pocket to feel the item that was surely causing this full scale response.

If they were onto her then she had to act fast, She didn't want them to get in the way, in the way those suits often do, This was something she couldn't allow them to have their way in. She saw them disappear below her sight line and she knew her time was already ticking. She figured all the people in this room were fake customers, no way nobody else saw that, she suddenly felt very outnumbered.

"Are you okay?" She was shaken from her thoughts by the blonde sitting across from her, Clueless as to the chaos that was slowly unfolding around her. "You look a little pale Misaki are you feeling sick?" Kokoro asked concerned.

"No, Just thinking I was a little overdressed" She muttered even thought this was a five star restaurant and that was probably impossible, She eyed the door, shit, they already had a chick on the exit. She had to cause a distraction, Thankfully she was not without her own tricks. It seems this night was going to get a whole lot more interesting.

"You go ahead and order I'm just going to freshen up in the bathroom." She said excusing herself from the table ignoring Kokoro's puzzled look, The lady at the exit watched her enter the bathroom but did not move.

When she was out of sight she flipped out her phone and dialed a number.

"We're hatching plan B they're onto us." She said after the phone was picked up. There was silence on the line before a smooth voice responded.

"Give me five minutes. I will fashion an opening."

"Make it three. Give the signal when its about to happen." Misaki replied hanging up the phone, she returned to her seat and apologized to Kokoro for her absence

"Are you sure everything's alright?" Kokoro asked once more.

"Splendid." Misaki flashed her a smile as Kokoro stared at her. A conspicuously not-a-suit dressed as a waitress arrived at their tables and Misaki may have been convinced this was a regular waitress if not for the sunglasses, indoors, at night, or the earpiece she made no effort to hide.

Kokoro switched her attention to the 'waitress' and looked at her expectantly, seemingly not noticing the glaringly obvious member of her bodyguard taking their orders, Misaki just glared at her.

"Unfortunately there has been some trouble in the kitchens and dessert may be delayed." She said cryptically.

'What the hell was that supposed to mean' Misaki thought to herself, They were sending her a message clearly, was it a warning? A threat? Were they telling her not to do it? Needless to say she wasn't going to play their game, whatever they had planned.

"Thank you for telling us…" Kokoro said as the suit retreated from their table.

"We hadn't even ordered our first meal yet." Kokoro commented and Misaki had to raise a brow.

"You're not usually one to question out of place remarks, you usually go with anything, aren't I supposed to be the normal one?"

"You've been anything but normal tonight." Kokoro stated, looking at her menu, the blonde was at least the more perceptive of them, that much was true.

"I feel like doing something crazy. Maybe you've gotten to me after all these years." Misaki grinned, and Kokoro tilted her head, Her interest piqued.

"What are you up to." Kokoro narrowed her eyes playfully, Misaki wasn't worried that Kokoro suspected she was up to something, in fact she needed it if her plan was going to work. She'd hoped things would go smoother than this but evidently she needed to do it how she always did, By the seat of her pants.

Her phone buzzed and Misaki grabbed Kokoro's hand.

"Just a slight change of plans, Want to follow my lead for once?" Misaki asked, watching as Kokoro looked around, a rare moment of hesitation from her partner.

"O-Okay" She conceded, As Kokoro stopped talking the lights fluttered out. That was the opening, The other customers looked around confusedly and Misaki lead Kokoro by the hand as fast as she could out the room while the suit was talking rapidly into the earpiece, trying to gauge the situation.

"We have an emergency power has gone out to the building we have a defcon one all units between here and the ground floor on standby secure Lady Tsurumaki and Okusawa's safety, Run overall strategic countermeasures up to and including an assassination attempt, Agent seven confirm visual on precious cargo.

The Suit looked towards the table to find them missing. What? They must have slipped past her in the dark, what a callous disregard of her post.

"Cannot confirm I repeat cannot confirm Lady Okusawa has made a move we have a situation bravo on our hands, pull half of the recovery personnel out we need to ensure they do not leave the building."

"Misaki what's going on?" Kokoro barely managed out as Misaki dragged her down the stairs, They were already three floors down the six floored building before Misaki pulled her out of the stairwell.

"You're just going to have to trust me." Misaki said as she positioned herself by the elevator watching the lights above it glowing from the ground floor to the top floor, No doubt the suits reinforcing where they thought she still was, She patiently waited until it landed on the top floor then pressed down, Slipping right by those suits and securing her way all the way to ground floor, Her backup should be ready to intervene there too.

They entered the elevator and pressed the button, Kokoro giving her looks but staying silent, content to go with the flow for now. Misaki took this time to subtly check the message that had served as her signal.

'19:46 - You know for a kitten who doesn't like how the suits operate on such a dramatic and convoluted manner, you sure planned a heist to rival even their scale of bewilderment. ~HPT'

Misaki huffed and pocketed it again. Well maybe she went a little to far in her countermeasures, But this was something she wanted to do herself, All her plans, she wanted to show those overbearing suits what she could do, After all, you only really ever get one chance to propose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it'll all make sense eventually...  
> Let me know what you think! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a brutal battle takes place

One Month Earlier

“You’ve barely touched your food!” Kokoro said despite the fact that Kokoro already had her meal and Misaki's had arrived not one minute prior.

“There’s probably a good reason for that.” She said trying to get stuck into her burger, if Kokoro truly wanted her to eat she’d stop delaying her with conversation.

“I could help you if you want.” Kokoro grinned and Misaki figured out what she was up to, the nerve of some people.

“Finish your own first” Misaki said between mouthfuls, She was hungry and she wasn’t just going to give up part of her meal when Kokoro hadn’t even finished her perfectly good one.

“I’m trying but I can’t eat when you’re distracting me, you’ve got food here.” Kokoro said reaching across the table with a napkin and wiping her cheek, Misaki rolled her eyes smiling but soon realized this wasn’t a show of affection but instead a betrayal, a ruse of the most heinous degree as Kokoro snagged some of her fries on her retreat.

“You little-”

“I’m helping!” Kokoro giggled shoveling her poor kidnapped fries into her mouth as if that justification explained her act of treason.

“You have your own fries!” Misaki pointed out incredulously.

“Taking yours is more fun!” Kokoro admitted playfully and there it was, a classic Kokoro thought pattern.

“I can’t believe you, y’know what?” Misaki attempted to get some fries back form Kokoro's pile but Kokoro saw her coming and guarded them quickly. Misaki hummed in dissatisfaction as she couldn’t get her revenge.

“I want mine.” Kokoro smirked.

“I wanted mine!” Misaki argued pouting.

“There’s no need to be greedy.” Kokoro teased and Misaki was going to get her back for this. Kokoro was having way to much fun. Misaki stared her partner down and decided if there was one thing Kokoro couldn’t stand it was getting a lack of reaction out of Misaki, suddenly a wicked smile crossed the brunettes face.

“Okay.” Misaki relented going back to eating what she could. She decided to opt out from the entire conversation, given how she knew Kokoro, the girl would be getting antsy in about three, two o-

“That’s it?” Kokoro asked, wondering why the girl was being so compliant, Misaki usually humored her endlessly.

“I mean if you say not to be greedy I won’t be greedy.”

“But I took your fries?”

“I’ll live.” Misaki shrugged and watched the pout form on Kokoro’s cheeks. Ah yes, perfect.

“Misaaakii~ what are you up to.” The blonde narrowed her eyes adorably, A bit of a smile leaked out and now Kokoro knew she was being purposefully distant. Misaki guarded her fries as Kokoro tried to steal some more, Misaki wasn’t going to be fooled twice.

“So you did want them!”

“Oh it was just coincidence I was guarding it from a fly.” Misaki blatantly lied.

“Here did you want some?” Misaki opened her hands to the now wary Kokoro. Misaki was on the front foot this time and enjoying it immensely, No wonder Kokoro kept teasing her this was immensely fun, also pouty Kokoro was a delight to see.

“That's not fair.” Kokoro whined

“All’s fair in love and war.” Misaki said eating another bite of her meal.

Kokoro stopped pouting however and smiled widely, crap she’d thought of something. Misaki swallowed as the blonde leaned over the table and Misaki guarded her fries but Kokoro wasn’t interested in that, nor her unguarded burger, she went right for the stunned girl with a peck on the nose.

“I think i’ll take a Misaki to go instead.” She whispered and Misaki was frozen in place, her face beet red while Kokoro made off with an entire haul of fries on her way back, Misaki didn’t even try and stop her.

“T-thats not fair.” She uttered.

“All’s fair in love and luck!” Kokoro exacted.

“Thats not how the saying goes.” Misaki said utterly defeated, Battle of Get-her-burger a colossal failure.

“Luck is more happy than war though.” Kokoro answered like that made any sense. Misaki sighed.

“Come on, we’d better get moving, Your ‘Misaki to go’ is going to finish the rest of this on the way out” She said grabbing the last of her burger and packing up.

“Okaaay~” Kokoro sang and started cleaning her own area up. The two had gotten takeout for convenience on their way to the studio as neither had really felt like cooking dinner.

Misaki didn’t mind though, If they wanted Kokoro and Misaki could dine in the most lavish of places around the world every night of their life, but that wasn’t them, they had a modest apartment, A modest car and a modest life really. The only thing not "modest" were the people in it.

Their band was still going strong even after school, They did touring shows and everything, and even if the other band members had other jobs and even other aspirations, they still made time for their shared commitment of making the world smile. The thought itself brought a smile to Misaki’s face as she waited in the car for Kokoro to return from throwing their stuff in a bin. The blonde evidently could not deal with such a boring notion and was soon dancing her way back to the car looking positively ridiculous.  
She motioned for Misaki to join her but the brunette in question shook her head, staying put in the vehicle. Kokoro was free to embarrass herself, Misaki drew the line at outrageously pink bear costumes thanks but no thanks. Regardless seeing the love of her life dancing without a care in the world made her happy, she even did a classic Kokoro flip™ to which Misaki gave an obligatory congratulatory clap Kokoro’s way when she came out of it. Kokoro flashed her a radiant smile and Misaki sweetly returned it, The blondes smiles were more precious than gold to her, and Kokoro knew it, she was generous after all.   
It was then, she thinks, that was the moment she consciously decided she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Kokoro, just spending time with her, no matter how inane or inconsequential made her happy. That was love and she had no idea why the thought even occurred to her just then, maybe it was subconsciously gaining strength in her mind over time, Maybe it was just one of those ideas that come out of nowhere, she really didn't care, what she did care about was that the thought had occurred to her and it had occurred to her now.

She wasn’t really worried about being rejected, she knew Kokoro loved her with all her heart and would probably be elated at a proposal. But she had to plan it didn’t she, there had to be a ring and a time and place and then she had the suits to worry about too. The last thing she wanted was them taking over and doing something crazy like hiring an entire helicopter squadron to fire missiles that spelled out ‘I love you’ or something.  

She would have a talk to them soon about not interfering, But as it stood right now. She just wanted to spend a normal night with Kokoro at band practice.

 -0-

 Kokoro loved happiness, it was one of the things she enjoyed most, after all who wouldn’t enjoy enjoyment? Who wouldn’t be happy to be happy? It was as simple as that for Kokoro, so when something made her happy, she wanted to be around it as much as possible, and it just so happens that Misaki made her very happy.

 Of course, her band made her happy too, many things made her happy, but Misaki was a special kind of happy, a happy you couldn’t explain with words or even actions, It was a contentment that filled her to the core, and Kokoro was aware that this was called love, but she didn’t feel the word fully grasped what she wanted to express, it was beyond that and it was probably beyond any word in the dictionary.

 She could make a list of all the things she liked about the brunette, from her devotion to her friends and her to her secret softness behind her masks, she was an interesting girl who seemed to only take her mask off completely around herself, Kokoro found that weird but was grateful either way, and the fact that she was loved back was something she could scream for joy about forever if her voice allowed it.

 She was having the time of her life, and it was just natural to her that she would want to continue this for the rest of her life, So when the suits approached her about proposing to the brunette to make it an official contract or whatever Kokoro shrugged and said “of course!” There was no reason to decline, she would just come out and say it mid conversation to Misaki if the suits hadn’t asked her to stay quiet about it.

 She didn’t really understand why until they expressed that they wanted to make a big event out of it, They wanted Kokoro to have the best time possible so they would go all out. Kokoro didn’t really see the need but the suits seemed like they really wanted to, so who was Kokoro to say no to their happiness? Misaki probably would smile and blow off the big fanciness but accept anyway, After all Kokoro liked most things, but she also liked anything so long as her company was having fun.

 So she allowed the suits to start making their plans, Unbeknownst that her significant other had decided to make her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Proposals? I wonder who will get to it first...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tried Croquettes once, they were good.

The ding of the elevator signified that they were at the end of their short lived ride down. Misaki hoped she was in position. The doors opened to a very distracted suit facing away from them engaged with whatever Hagumi was saying. Perfect, she made eye contact with the red head and nodded.

“For the last time Lady Kitazawa the restaurant did not order an entire truck filled with croquettes.” She said, exasperated.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about I remember getting a call for suresies, I have a box here as well just try one and you’ll change your mind!” She insisted as Misaki signaled for Kokoro to keep quiet and sneak around, Kokoro’s eyes lit up. Gears turning in her mind.

“Are we playing hide and seek from the people in black suits?” She whispered

“Something like that.” whispered back

“Sounds fun!” Kokoro cheered softly

“Good.” Misaki hushed.

“Lady Kitazawa I do not work here I am merely a bodyguard for Lady Tsurumaki” The suit corrected trying to get the persistent girl to stop waving a croquette in her face.

“Oh Kokoron’s here? I bet she ordered it! I know her you should let me bring the croquettes in!” Hagumi stalled as the Suit tried to explain that she already knew they were friends with each other and, no, Kokoro did not order five hundred Croquettes. The two fugitives managed to sneak outside and Misaki sent a million silent thanks to Hagumi, she filled her role perfectly. They sprinted out onto the street and past Hagumi's truck that was parked in a really inconvenient spot for the suits cars to follow, This would be a battle on foot.

“I didn’t know you had Hagumi involved, Did you plan this night?” Kokoro asked when they were out of earshot.

“Of course, This is a backup plan for the evening but I was forced to act.” Misaki stated.

“Forced to act?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Misaki promised as she grabbed Kokoro’s hand and they took off down an alleyway. The brunette had already plotted out the most efficient route to their new destination. Unknown to the two fleeing girls the suits had more than one rear guard.

“This is agent fifteen to agent three the precious cargo is out of the building and I haven’t received a hail from agent two since lady Kitazawa entered the building. It seems Lady Okusawa was prepared and has made a break away.”

Agent three cursed under her breath, They were caught completely off guard, what was Lady Okusawa up to? Was she testing them? Well if she was they had failed the first test disgracefully, She took a deep breath and readjusted her glasses, It was time to take it up a notch.

“Agent one, five and seven remain on recovery detail and Agent fifteen and twelve switch to intel mode all other units you have permission to pursue, subtlety is no longer an option.”

She said packing up from her rooftop perch and taking the rope down, Lady Okusawa had a good mind and when put to use it had caught them off guard, after all there was no reason to put this much effort into avoiding them. Right?  
  
They doubted she was running because she wanted to refuse the proposal but they also doubted that she just wanted to give them trouble for no reason, Perhaps she took their polite instructions as a challenge? That would make the most sense but the girl wasn’t the competitive type, so why was she going to all out to mess up their proposal plans for Kokoro. Perhaps she had reached the stage where she wanted to test whether they were truly worthy of being Kokoro’s vanguard. If that were the case,- Agent three landed on the bottom floor and straightened out her clothes,- If that were the case then the suits would answer her challenge. It was just a shame it had to happen tonight.

“Agent two to agent three Lady Kitazawa has blocked our vehicles with her truck and she refuses to move it even at the threat of legal action. Shall I call in the helicopters?”

Agent three smirked, so this was an old fashioned manhunt was it? So be it.

“Do not take legal action lady Trusumaki would be most displeased, after all, this is a challenge set to us by Lady Okusawa, it would be unsporting of us to resort to such means as legal action or helicopters.” Agent three responded. The rest of the agents looked confused for a moment before catching on.

“Agent fifteen last saw them heading down this alley, we need to create a wide arc and we sweep in forcing them into a corner by the beach, do not let them escape our grasp, I want teams of three and make sure to alert the rest of the group if the trail gets hot. Move ou-” Agent three was just finishing up her orders when a certain red head who hadn’t left yet tapped her on the shoulder innocently.

She completely forgot Lady Kitazawa was here.

“I’m also her to deliver a message!” She smiled brightly as if she hadn’t just caused a makeshift roadblock with her croquette truck. Agent three was handed a small postcard sized letter that was black with a rose on the back and writing on the other side.

‘A game of cat and mouse? Or a labyrinth for the kittens? You’ve entered the domain of the Happy Phantom Theif, The game is now afoot, The night... is fleeting.’ It read.

It would appear that the red head beside them was not the only challenge they would have to face, Agent three repressed a laugh.

“She’s an awful lot like Lady Tsurumaki at times, isn’t she.” Agent three muttered to herself, amused as the rest of the suits disappeared into the darkness, giving chase to their quarry.

-0-

3 weeks earlier 

“Lady Tsurumaki, We have prepared a venue for you to propose at.” The suited lady said, handing Kokoro a sheet with details, Misaki was currently out so she wouldn’t overhear this conversation. “It also happens to be the night of your anniversary.” She continued as Kokoro read up on the place.

“Sounds romantic!” Kokoro was on board.

“What’s the plan?” She asked.

“Well, We will have a beautiful three course meal for both of you, and when it is time for desert, Fireworks will sparkle making the entire penthouse light up, the mood lighting will be sublime, this is when you will be presented with a heart shaped cake with with a ring placed on a small arch in the middle. After she says yes a squadron of jets will fly overhead and you will lead her to the roof only to see they have left a smoke trail spelling out your names and considering it will be at night we have requisitioned a heart shaped searchlight to scroll across it, highlighting the smoke in a perfect way to end the evening.” The agent said somehow all in one breath without breaking a sweat.

“I love it!” Kokoro, who loves anything with effort put in, said. She was a little predictable in that sense.

Kokoro did kind of want to tell Misaki herself, But the suits had gone to all this trouble to set it up for them that she couldn’t just say no, And despite their outward appearances of utmost control and calm the suits seemed to be having lots of fun.

“I must go, I have been informed that Misaki is within the vicinity.” She said evacuating the apartment, catching a rope that almost magically appeared in a nearby window and launching herself out just as Misaki came through the front door. Kokoro stared after the suit, that looked fun, maybe she could convince Misaki to install a rope from the roo-

“Okay now I am not going out anymore today so if you want to juggle a whole carton of eggs do so with the knowledge that I will not be replacing them again.” Misaki said placing her car keys down, Maybe later, She’d already had her fun today, besides-

“Hey Misaaaki! I had an idea for our anniversary! I want to go to a restaurant!” She shuffled to the girl taking the grocery bag out of her hands as the brunette settled back home.

“Yeah? What brought this on? Find a place you like?” Misaki said not entirely paying attention.

“Yeah it’s one of those five star things-” And she put her hands out to placate the already wary Misaki, This girl did not like getting spoiled after all. “And I know, I know but it’s one time and it also says that its the perfect place for lovers, Those that dine here are guaranteed to love each other forever!” She said already remembering that part from the pamphlet. Misaki was a romantic and this was her best angle.

“You know that’s just a marketing plot to get more customers spend money.” Misaki corrected plainly and Kokoro pouted, She honestly thought that would go over better.

“But if you want to, I’m not saying no.” Kokoro snapped her head to Misaki who was avoiding eye contact and blushing faintly, Ha! The romantic angle always did wonders for Kokoro, It made her feel all fuzzy inside too.

“I love you!” She jumped her girlfriend hugging her as the girl tried to regain her balance.

“Kokoro i’ll fall over!” She said stabilizing and dragging them both only to collapse the couch.  

Misaki wasn’t completely on board with the idea seeing as she planned her proposal for that day, but Kokoro seemed so excited to try out this restaurant she couldn’t just say no, especially when she gave Misaki that longing look, she was getting weaker...

She’d just have to save her proposal for after, She could still make her plans, it would just have to be around the dinner instead of for dinner, That was fine by her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Happy Phantom Thief is Kaoru's best card Imo, but it's only a 3* like, Why is that. Its one of the only cards to ever actually return let alone be canonical. Why is a returning legit costume of Kaoru's not a 4* smh. Anyway I love it and I want the irl costume because obviously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is on

Black suits searched the streets, if there was a nook, it was looked at, every cranny examined. Systematic and precise the suits could still keep up an excellent pace as they surely closed in upon the two missing girls.

Surely Misaki knew they would give chase, that letter was proof of that, and she had something else prepared, whether a trap or not they had to move forward, they couldn’t afford to lose if they wanted Lady Okusawa’s utmost respect.

This wasn’t to say they weren’t being careful, Splitting into teams of three they watched each others backs while covering a large amount of ground, Agent fifteen and twelve were calling in satellite imagery of the area to get a more comprehensive map of their surroundings and pinpoint any key areas to check or choke points to take advantage of.

“I suggest units wrap around left or we’ll start clipping the ocean shore and waste efficiency.” Agent fifteen called in, Agent Nine, Seven and Seventeen began veering left in their search, and that was when they heard it.

“F...Fueeeeee.”

“Agent Nine to all units we found a contact on Tsukanoma street, Proceeding with caution and moving to intercept.” The three suits spotted the source of the sound, a blue haired girl standing in the middle of an intersection looking undoubtedly terrified. She seemed to be holding something.

The three agents knew their allies would be adjusting their courses to swarm this area in a few minutes but it could be a trap, regardless they had to spring it and if they could gleam any extra information that would be ideal.

“Lady Matsubura, We would like to ask yo-”

The girl screamed, Maybe they should have made their presence known before appearing in front of her, When she calmed down agent nine restarted.

“Lady Matsubara, We would like to ask yo-”

“The-they went that way! Wait, I mean, Wait yeah T-that way!” The blue hair girl who seemed nervous beyond belief pointed down a side street that headed away from them and the rest of a suits as a whole, Would they really have hooked a hard turn to avoid the suits? It was clever but it would lead them towards the beach and the girl telling them this information didn’t seem to know in full confidence herself.

In fact why would she help them? isn’t she on the other side? Was this to send them the wrong way? But surely Lady Okusawa knew that too and this was a bluff, an effort to steer them away, Agent nine turned to the other two beside her, there were mind games being played here. A part of Okusawa’s test? What answer did she want?

“U-Um.” The blue haired girl started awkwardly after their moment of silence, More suits began surrounded the area and the girl was getting rather fidgety.

“Also c-could you sign t-this petition?” Kanon handed them a piece of paper as Agent three appeared on the scene. She skimmed over the paper about saving the penguins and ignored it, another stalling method? To what end? At the girls disheartened look Agent three sighed.

“We don’t need to sign a petition we’ll pool our resources and fund a more effective effort than what this petition would achieve.” She placated the girl, she seemed to be content with that.

“What's the status on the satellite imaging Agent Fifteen.”

“Better than we’d hoped Agent three, Agent twelve has patched through to real life imaging and we’re scouting the area for the targets currently, Shouldn’t be to long before we find them” the radio crackled.

Excellent, Lady Okusawa really pushed them but their might will be heard, they were serious now, The proposal may have been ruined but they would find another time, after a talk with the girl who had been giving them trouble tonight. Now the question was, do they trust Lady Matsubara’s word or do they wait for satellite imaging.

“Oh uhh, I have one last thing to give you.” The blue haired girl fumbled around for a few moment before giving them another card similar to the one Lady Kitazawa gave them. It had the same ornate handwriting as well. She turned the card over.

‘Kanon seems as but a frail kitten however, she is honest and trustworthy, Do not doubt the fair maidens advice, but be warned, for the Happy Phantom Thief roams ever closer’

It seems this was nothing more than a stall, but what was she stalling for? What was their time limit? Agent Three was beginning to think there was more to this than a mere test.

“Agent twelve to Agent three, we have a visual on the satellite, Targets are moving westbound just as Lady Matsubara said.”

“All units close in, It’s time we ended this.”

What exactly was Lady Okosawa’s… No, What was Misaki Okusawa’s game?

-0-

2 Weeks Earlier 

Miskai had decided on a ring, she hadn’t actually picked it up yet, she had already had a meeting with Kanon and the other members (sans Kokoro of course) about the when and where, The plan was to finish the dinner that Kokoro had planned, take a stroll along the beach and then head into a small sweet dinner cafe Kanon knew and they would be there ready to give a live accompaniment to her proposal.

Something small but heartfelt, With her friends. It was something Kokoro was sure to appreciate especially contrasting their extravagant night out. God she’s just imagining that rare meek look from Kokoro when all the walls come down, Not to say she won’t be bashful herself, But it was with her friends she was most comfortable being a complete mess. Kokoro found it cute after all.

But that was when it happened.

She was just preparing to leave the house and pick up said ring when she was intercepted by one of the suits. Misaki and Kokoro were usually only interrupted by them if it was important or if it was for one of Kokoro’s ideas, both filled her with a visceral terror beyond wildest imagination (slight hyperbole may apply).

“Lady Okusaw-, Misaki.” The suit corrected herself.

“What’s she done this time.” Misaki tilted her head in acceptance, Kokoro had insisted she cook for dinner and was out getting ingredients but knowing Kokoro’s shopping trips she wouldn’t be back for hours.

“This is not at request of Kokoro but rather of us, In two weeks time you will be attending a dinner at the Nikkuma Restaurant, correct?” The suit inquired and Misaki was immediately wary.

“Yes... What of it?” She returned the question pensively.

“We would like to inform you to follow our lead for that evening, We have everything planned out for the two of you and your compliance that evening would be most beneficial.” She stated matter-of-factly and Misaki froze.

What?

They knew. They knew she planned to propose and were telling her to… What? Give it up? Let _Them_ do it? Who the hell were they to think they had a right to Misaki’s relationship, their master or not Kokoro was her own person and if they thought they could just walk in and assume direct control of everything because they think they know what’s best Misaki would not let that fly, not in a thousand years. She was furious.

“We simply thought we would let you know as we’re trying to make sure the night goes swimmingly for all involved. It is of course your anniversary.” The Suit of course, had no inclination to Misaki’s inner turmoil, simply here to request Misaki not spring any last minute plans that would interrupt their own proposal plans. They doubted Misaki would do something wildly spontaneous like grab Kokoro and run but it was always prudent to smooth out the edges. Misaki was a sensible girl surely she’d understand Kokoro had something planned and would get that she was to be the receiver that evening.

Misaki, unfortunately, Was absolutely fuming, She wanted to scream at the suit in front of her, How dare she assume she knows better than them about what their relationship ought to be or what was ought to happen. she doesn’t care if they were god damn relationship guru’s that doesn’t give them the right to tell her to back off and leave it to them.

She bit her tongue to avoid giving away her displeasure. She needed to go about this tactfully, she thought over her options, She could tell Kokoro, but that would mean exposing her proposal plans and if the Suits weren’t letting her decide the proposal they sure as hell weren’t letting Kokoro do it.

No she needed something a bit more… out of the box.

“Of course, there shouldn’t be any trouble.” She smiled through gritted teeth, The suit looked pleased and was about to be on her way, but Misaki couldn't hide all her displeasure.

"However, for the night, please make yourself scarce, I don't want to see any of you." She warned, a plan hatching in her head, if she could get them to also back off, at least a bit she may be able to pull something. Unbeknownst to the misunderstanding that just took place the Suit looked at her quizzically.

"Very well..." She said before she left rather confused, both parties unaware vital information failed to reach the other side.

Misaki stood there in the doorway, still prepared to go and get the ring, but she just told them she wouldn’t, they would surely be watching her regardless. She needed to rethink her entire plan.

She messaged her fellow band-mates. Her message was simple and to the point.

‘Emergency Proposal meeting. Fuck the suits.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all it takes is one tiny misunderstanding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe i've held off from actually having Kaoru appear in person for this long? Me neither.

2 Weeks Earlier

  
“You want us to… fight the suits?” Kanon exclaimed at her idea. 

“Not literally, just figuratively, I want to get Kokoro away from them just for the proposal so we’ll have to ditch the instrumental thing unless everything goes surprisingly well.” Misaki explained, when she said she wanted them to fend them off she didn’t mean saber in hand, Although Kaoru would probably be partial to that idea. Speaking of which.

“Oh how fleeting, the great Romeo to defend their love from the overwhelming odds only to meet their tragic end.”

“Can you not make it seem like i’m already doomed?” Misaki quipped monotonously. They had all met up at Kanon’s after Misaki made it _very clear_ to the suits she was just coming over here to do some felting. She even told Kokoro the same small white lie, said girl still being out, she just hoped she didn’t have any bright ideas about joining in on her way home. 

“I do admit this doesn’t seem like you Mii-Kun, you’re usually all like, _gueh_ , y’know?” Hagumi added, Misaki threw out her palms, incredulous.

“I think she’s saying you wouldn’t normally make a plan this… Kokoro like?”  Kanon tried to clarify.

“Wha-What do you even mean? This is grounded in reality like, Kokoro’s ideas are on a whim and drag you around like a chaotic whirlwind this is like, a structure, a plan, and its perfectly reasonable to want to get the girl I love alone when I propose to her right?” Misaki spluttered, defending her logic.

She loved Kokoro and secretly her spontaneous live by the moment way of thinking as well but she was the grounded one here, she was the cool headed thinker of the group. She couldn’t see herself doing something crazy like leading everyone on a wild goose chase based on some assumed knowledge or some flawed interpretation of a specific event. 

“I see, So what I’m getting is that Kokoro’s entourage tried to talk you down from proposing and now we’re going to respond in full force to show them that you will not be taken lightly.” Kaoru stated twirling her beret on her finger as they Kanon heard the kettle pop and stood up to go serve them. 

“Yes… Exactly, is there something wrong with that?” Misaki questioned. 

“No, not particularly, I just wondered why you wouldn’t chose a more… Direct method?” Kaoru asked a smile on her face as if she already had it all figured out. 

“They already made their stance abundantly clear Kaoru, They do not want me to propose, I’m not sure if they mean in general, like they don’t approve, or if they think that they are the ones most qualified to handle our personal relationship matters. It doesn’t matter the specifics because either way pisses me off.” Misaki said getting angry just thinking about it, She wasn’t usually this hot headed but she really didn’t expect this to even be an issue. 

The suits were usually fairly respectful, So she felt a bit betrayed if she were being honest, it was unlike them to blunder through their lives so callously but it seems she had the wrong idea about that.

“I must say I am curious, but we’ll follow your lead.” Hagumi said giving her a thumbs up, A noise of agreement from the returning Kanon and a nod from Kaoru was all she needed, calming down a bit again she took her tea with great delight. 

“So first things first, the ring, Hagumi, Kanon I would like you guys to get the ring, and hand it to me later. I have brought a magazine and circled the one I want and all, and Kaoru, you’re surprisingly good at heist like schemes so I’d like your input on some kind of plan.” Misaki laid out while Kanon and Hagumi looked at each other. 

“Us?” Hagumi asked. 

“Of course, they’re probably keeping an eye on me so ideally I don't want them to even know. Kaoru and I will work on a backup plan in case that all goes south. If I can get away by just doing what we already planned that would be great but the moment the suits try something, We have to be ready.” She explained while Kaoru started looking through her phone. 

“What was the place again? I’d like to a little research on our grand stage.” Kaoru asked looking up from her phone. 

“Nikkuma, What do you have in mind?” 

“Was just checking something, It’s okay I have all I needed to know.” Kaoru smiled, Misaki gave her a questioning look. 

It wasn’t long before they were in full preparation mode, Kanon and Hagumi were out for the ring, Kaoru insisted her own game plan remain a secret, even to Misaki, although she did let on that a little aid from a thief of the night might be a fitting decision. 

To Misaki’s half hearted protest she was assured by the grandiose woman was in fact taking this seriously and had a concrete plan, Misaki would just have to trust her a little. To which Misaki eventually just let her do as she pleased.  As enigmatic as Kaoru tried to be at times, she did always come through. 

“So, Kaoru if all else fails are you one hundred percent sure that whatever plan you’ve concocted will work?” Misaki had to ask however. 

“Of course, If all else fails and I am the last defense, I assure you. I will not fail.” 

-0-

“So we get off the train, Here?” Kanon whispered, trying not to disturb any other passengers on the busy train. 

“No no Kao-chan you’ve got the map upside down!” Hagumi said fixing it for her as Kanon wondered for the fifth time why  _ she _ was being trusted with holding the map. 

“You have to learn eventually, You’re going to rock this don’t worry about it!” Hagumi reassured. Kanon was always so unsure of herself when it came to this stuff, the redhead had seen her be so strong though, and she was sure, with just a little nudging, Kanon would be really good at map reading to! 

“Okay, I think we get out in three stops!” Kanon tried. 

“Two.” Hagumi corrected, maybe… a moderate amount of nudging. 

“I thought we were here.” Kanon pointed to the train line. 

“That’s the last help i'm giving you, No more hints!”  Hagumi said

“I'm so bad at this…” She lamented, head diving into the map in despair as the train took off from the station.

“So what do you think of Mii-Kuns idea.” 

“The proposal?” 

“The black suited ladies thing.” Hagumi clarified

“Oh uhm, I think Misaki… I think she’s a little confused, I don’t know exactly what happened with the suits but I don’t think they meant any harm.” Kanon admitted. 

“I was thinking something like that, Like, they haven’t done anything all these years why would they be weird now y’know? I wouldn’t freak out.” Hagumi stated confidently. 

“I think she’s just a bit nervous.” Kanon stated. 

“Oh this is our stop.” Hagumi said as the train slowed down as she took the map from Kanon to double check where to go and made her way to the exit, Kanon following behind. 

The doors opened and Hagumi stepped onto the platform, and looked up to avoid someone trying to enter the train, and she froze. 

There was relative silence as Kanon caught up behind her, squeezing through a few people. 

“Stay on the train Kao-Chan.” Hagumi said urgently while she slapped the map into Kanons chest and she instinctively caught it. Kanon saw right in front of them stood a suit. 

“Hagu-” Kanon tried but Hagumi threw her arms out stopping the lady from advancing. 

“I’ll hold her off Kao-chan use the map and i’ll meet up with you later!” She cried. Kanon's danger senses spiked at the sound of that. _U_ _se the map?_

“But-”

“Remember your training!” Hagumi shouted

“Training?” She replied frantically.

The doors closed.

Kanon looked on in horror as she slowly started drifting away from Hagumi also known as the only reliable navigator on this trip. 

“Fueee.” she whimpered as the train sped away. Fumbling with the paper she tried to gauge where she was, she could do this. Hagumi was counting on her, believed in her. 

She felt a small twinge of determination. Fanning the flames she took a deep breath and focused. So if they were originally supposed to get off at this train stop. Then, She would get off at the next one… And then where? 

-0- 

As soon as the train took off she stared down at the suit that stared back. They opened their mouth to speak.

“You made me-.” 

“You’ll never catch me alive!” Hagumi shouted sprinting away down the platform and towards the street. 

“...Miss my train...” finished the suited business lady, who just happened to be wearing glasses today. She took a sip of her coffee, utterly confused and wondering if she knew the two girls who had completely freaked out at her mere existence. 

Hagumi sped down streets and side alleys, she thinks she may have jumped a fence or two as well, she hoped nobody got too mad at her questionable balance on the trespassing line. No matter, she was sure she lost the suit, and she remembered where the shop was so while she would have to take a roundabout way she’d make it.

She decided to run the rest of the way there, just for fun. Who knows, maybe they were still tailing her and she didn’t want to let her friends down by being tailed, maybe they were using dogs to sniff her out!

Maybe she should go through a river to make sure she can’t be tracked? Nah, She didn’t bring any swimwear. After making her way to the shop, nearly out of breath she rounded the last corner and with a shock she saw none other than Kanon staring at the front entrance. 

“Kao-chan?” She said breathlessly.

Kanon seemed to be frozen in some kind of stupor. 

“Kaooo-chan~” Hagumi shook the girl, that didn’t seem to break her although she did get a reaction. 

“I made it.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I didn’t get lost.” 

“Doesn’t look like it.” 

“This is the right shop?” 

“Appears so.” 

“Hagumi”

“Yes?” Hagumi answered and finally Kanon slowly turned to her, she looked on the brim of tears. 

“Thank you!” She hugged the redhead suddenly and Hagumi returned it after a seconds’ shock. 

“I didn’t do much” Hagumi giggled as Kanon celebrated. It seems they made it unscathed, Finally they could get the ring.

-0-

‘13:16 - Ring Acquired (^-^)ゝ’ ~ Hagumi

  
‘13:18 - Thank you for all your hard work.’ ~ Misaki.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hagumi and Kanon interactions are precious and bushiroad should stop sleeping on it breathe if you agree


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're catching up...

Earlier

The ring wasn’t in the draw, oh god, oh shit he was so going to get fired for this, Professional chef or not when the crowning piece of your cake that also just so happens to be someone's proposal ring is missing. Doesn’t look very good on the company record. 

He searched the other draws frantically looking for it but there was no sign of the elusive ring. 

“Is there something wrong?” Said one of the black suited ladies who seemed to materialize out of nowhere. 

“Uh, slightly.” He had to admit, these secret agent looking women came to him and his boss with the ring and explained their extravagant plan, it was unusual, sure, but he was sure he could handle the cake part of it.

Unfortunately the ring they entrusted him with was now missing. And when the agent lady realized it he half expected to be silently taken out back and disposed of. But thankfully it didn’t seem like he was dealing with a mafia or anything as she simply spoke into her earpiece and asked for more people. 

And soon the entire kitchen was swarming with them, he didn’t even know where they came from. But every inch of this place would be searched before they would even consider leaving empty handed he was sure. 

Unfortunately even with their help and their weird scanning gadgets they couldn’t seem to find it. This was bad. This was when they told him to get the owner, his boss. He didn’t think she would know but the suits seemed to think she would be able to help so now he was frantically looking for her around the building. 

And at last he found her, but she wasn’t alone. She was currently in the arms of a suited woman, but it wasn’t one of the agent ladies, no this was more like an Arsène Lupin type. Lavish and charming. 

“Yes I am the owner… H-how did you know?” She responded and he could already tell she was flustered, He was apprehensive about interrupting, he stayed hidden.

“You have beauty befitting that of the restaurant you own but of course.” The lavishly dressed woman complimented as said owner readjusted her hair self consciously. The chef had to respect the lack of hesitance on the “theifs” part. She certainly was smooth. 

“Y-yes, I uhm, wha-what is it you need?” She tried to sound confident but needless to say she was quickly being overwhelmed by this enigmatic woman’s charm. 

“What I need? Oh but a small favor, one only you can do for me.” 

“Wha-what is it?” The owner replied. 

The chef returned towards the kitchens, he’d heard enough, she was clearly busy with whatever was going on here and he felt weird for intruding on his bosses love life. Weird and probably not a good idea to do so at work but he wasn’t the judging type. 

He told the suits he couldn’t find her and they returned to searching, it was made harder when the lights cut out for a while a minute later, that riled the suited ladies up. But hey, he’d seen weirder things happen. He just needed to find this ring.

-0-

Present

“Shit shit shit.” Misaki felt her phone buzz again which means Kanon had been passed, They were closing in so much faster than she had hoped, She only had one ace up her sleeve left and she didn’t even know what Kaoru would do. 

With the others she gave them specific instructions but Kaoru insisted that she would be able to handle it, She managed to get the lights off for their first breakaway so Misaki just had to trust her. She slowed from her jog to catch her breath. 

“Misaki…” Kokoro had been quiet since they had entered this street.  “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” The blonde asked, Perceptive as ever. 

“Not yet.” She breathed as she looked around, Kaoru did say she would meet them here.

“This seems like more than a game, you’re not enjoying it anymore… Why are we running from them?” Kokoro, who only came with her because it seemed like a fun thing to do, was now onto her… This was more than a game. It was clear now Misaki was getting more desperate, she needed more time than they had.

“To be frank, They may have pissed me off a little.” Misaki admitted, It was all she was willing to give, She bent over still breathing heavy, it dawning on her that she could have called a taxi or something. But Misaki knew they'd probably have helicopters on them in seconds, if she kept it on foot she could at least assure them the scale was small. She also doubts Kokoro would be for her 'catch a taxi' spin on 'hide and seek'... I f it were anyone else but Kokoro she probably could have gotten away with it.

“What did they do?” Kokoro asked, there it was again, Kokoro being tentative, she seemed abnormally anxious tonight, Misaki thought she would have jumped at the chance, but it was almost as if Kokoro actually wanted to be back in the restaurant, back in their clutches. Misaki may not have the stellar intuition Kokoro naturally had but she could see her partner was nervous even if she didn't completely show it... It didn't make sense. She was taken from her thoughts as she sensed someone close by.

“Good evening Kittens” Said a masked figure behind them, Kokoro turned and her face lit up, as if seeing an old friend. 

“The Happy Phantom Thief!” She exclaimed charging in for a hug to the lavishly dressed woman, Which Kaoru readily accepted. 

“You’re late, We’re losing time.” Misaki stated almost curtly, She couldn’t be angry though, they wouldn’t have even made it out the restaurant if not for Kaoru. 

“Alas I got held up, fear not for you can still make it. Now that the Happy Phantom Thief is here they will not interfere any further” 

“You think you can stop them?” Misaki asked, Kaoru’s entire Phantom Thief identity was of the suits creation, Surely they would just ignore the philosophical folderal and be held up by less than a minute.

“Relax Misaki. Trust me.”

Four simple words, words that had no guarantee beyond the pure conviction on which it was stated, Kaoru shouldn't have been so sure, she couldn’t promise her anything… but it worked. Misaki exhaled softly and let herself refocus.

“...I’ll leave it to you then.” Misaki conceded, Kokoro looked between them curiously. 

“What’s going on?” She asked her worried tone giving way to unadulterated intrigue. 

“We’re almost there Kokoro, I swear you’ll know soon, just bare with me a little longer.” Misaki looked Kokoro in the eyes, Her partner, her confidante, she would tell her everything soon but she wanted to do it right, for once in her life since she met Kokoro she wanted something to go to _her_ plan. She tried to communicate it through her eyes, if Kokoro could read her as well as Misaki thinks she can, then hopefully she would understand. 

“That shine’s back.” Kokoro smiled, soft at first as she cupped Misaki’s cheek and pecked her on the cheek. 

“I’ll bare with you as long as it takes.” Kokoro whispered before retreating, Misaki’s face heated up as she looked at her girlfriend, self assured and grinning from ear to ear once more. 

She felt like she just fell in love again. 

“Come on lets go.” She grabbed the blondes hand and they started forward to their destination with renewed vigor. 

“Good luck.” Kaoru called out to them as they ran. The masked woman slowly turned back towards the way they originally came. 

The suits would be here any minute, it was time for the Happy Phantom Thief to show her hand.

Kaoru grinned, her eyes all but shining in the night as she stood, the last hurdle, the last guardian of her friends ambition. There was only one word that could possibly describe her situation. 

“How fleeting.” She whispered to nobody but herself. 

-0-

The suits were gaining on them now, Their live feed showed that they were heading towards the beach, The location had to be nearby, Agent three spread out her forces to absolutely force them into a corner for sure this time. She and her group rounded the intersection only to see a masked figure standing on a bench one arm hanging off a lamp post, the streetlight shining off her cape and a gleam in her eyes. 

“Lady Seta…” She muttered. 

“My dear kitten, you wouldn’t be so brash as to use my name so formally at a time like this, If you must then the Happy Phantom Thief will do just fine.” Kaoru said as the rest of her squad came to a halt. 

“All units proceed we’ve found the last obstacle, continue your previous orders.” Agent four spoke to her earpiece, Kaoru jumped off the  bench to land gracefully on the ground nearby, She walked closer to the three suits before her. 

“It’s unbecoming to ignore someone, alas maybe the kitten does not wish to speak to m-”

“What’s your bluff Phantom Thief, Apologies to be blunt but we just got units past this point so however you plan to stall us has already failed.” Agent thirteen stated. It seems there was nothing this masked lady could do to stop them now.

“Bluff? Stall? My lovely kittens I don’t plan to stall you in the slightest you misunderstand.” She laughed darkly before her gaze suddenly turned from mischievous to sharp.

“I plan to stop you.”

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru is this cool canonically as well guys I swear


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, had a few things come up but heres an extra long chapter that also just happens to be the last chapter.

 

Misaki breathed out a sigh of relief upon entering the building, She was covered in sweat from running god knows how far. Panting like a dog but they made it. Kokoro the current proprietary holder of the title; 'ball of pure energy' only looked marginally fatigued at best but otherwise seemed unaffected. 

The small cafe was candlelit, as per request, Kanon had asked the owner a favor as one of his most regular customers and he was glad to accept. There was even a small stage for maybe some acoustic playing or something of that caliber, not nearly big enough for say a performance by them.

But that small stage was all that would have been needed if everything went to the original plan, a small wooden rhythm box, a guitar and base for some music at her planned time, Unfortunately, that wouldn’t be happening, But she would be damned if the proposal wasn’t how she set it, those suits would not get the better of her.

“This place is really nice! We should do a performance here!” Kokoro suggested excitedly, she could sense some answers coming and was almost bouncing off the walls.

“Kokoro.” Misaki had regained her breath and now was reeling in her composure, her suit was ruffled, her hair a mess, but what would a day with Kokoro be like without some mayhem.

“Yes?” Kokoro said spinning gleefully and stopping mid spin upon seeing the seriousness in Misaki’s eyes.

“Before I answer your many questions I’m sure, come sit down” Misaki nodded towards their premade table complete with roses and some more champagne.

“Mmkay!” Kokoro sung before doing a cartwheel towards the table and Misaki nearly had a heart attack because those were not battery operated candles.

The two were seated and Misaki suddenly felt quite awkward, how does she begin the conversation, does she just come out with it, does she try and slide it in to topic? She filled their glasses with the champagne while she desperately wished she had a primer speech planned.

“So, What’s all of this about?” Kokoro asked softly a smile finding her face soon after. “I mean, I think I get it, but I’m also confused.” She added, Kokoro knew her too well, it was possible her plans to propose were found out way earlier into the night but that wasn’t the matter here.

“Uhh, Where do I start.” Misaki said as her phone buzzed, she ignored it, If Kaoru had stalled them this long then they wouldn’t get here in time, she made a mental note to thank everyone for sticking their necks out for her after this was over.

“Well the thing is...” Her phone buzzed again, Okay that wasn’t a good sign, she ignored it again. Hopefully it was just Kaoru fixing a typo.

“Theres someth-” It buzzed again and she sighed.

“One moment.” She turned off her phone, she couldn’t afford to read them, whatever news it was she didn’t want to hear it.

“Actually, I think you should check it.” Kokoro insisted and Misaki looked at her, confused.

“I think it's about time everyone's figured it out.” Kokoro’s look was gentle she giggled a bit and Misaki furrowed her brows, just how much did Kokoro know.

“I only just figured it out myself, when we got here I think.” Kokoro reassured.

“F-figured what out” Misaki asked nervously.

“A mix-up of sorts.” She responded.

-0-

“Stop us? _All_ of us?” Agent Three asked, genuinely curious as to how the masked woman would attempt to pull off such an act.

“Well, yes, you see I’m going to ask you a few questions, I'll receive some answers, and then you’re going to call off the pursuit.” Kaoru stated matter-of-factly.

“Okay then, I’m listening.” Agent Three stated as her two companions looked at her in disbelief, she wasn’t accepting Kaoru’s request to call off the pursuit, she was merely going to answer whatever questions were thrown her way, it seems that the guitarist across from her was genuinely sure she would call off the pursuit after she heard the questions, in fact, she was looking for a few answers herself.

“First off, what is your quarrel with Misaki? Why must you interfere?” Kaoru asked and agent Three was taken aback. There was a second of silence as she waited for further explanation, but there was none.

“We… Lady Okusawa is the interfering party here, we are merely reacting to the circumstances.” She answered. This seemed to confuse the Phantom Theif as well.

“Fascinating, we appear to believe we are both the defending duelist in this game of cat and mouse, pray tell, what are we supposedly interfering with?” Kaoru asked.

“Lady Tsurumaki's proposal, of course.” Agent Six answered, one of the agents behind her.

The purple haired woman laughed, heartily. The once borderline threatening disposition had all but dissipated and was left with simple mirth.

“I see, what a-" She laughed some more "What a tangled mess of yarn my kittens have wrangled with, How fleeting.” She expressed as she re-adjusted her costume, Still coming down from her high.

“I believe it must be my turn to explain. But please, do halt your hunting party, for I can tell you exactly where they are.” Kaoru hinted and agent Three was intrigued.

-0-

‘20:22 - Misaki, Please read.’ 

‘20:22 - The suits have been convinced to abandon the pursuit, we can return to plan A, Hagumi will pick up Kanon and I will meet you there on foot. If of course you haven’t gotten impatient.’ 

‘20:23 - HEY Mii kun1 I’m pickin up kaochan now dont do the gud stuff without us!!!!!11!1’ 

She read her texts n near awe, It seems Kaoru’s plan had been critically successful, if it was such a good idea why didn’t she lead with it! Misaki huffed, Kaoru could be so indirect about things at times.

“What did they say?” Kokoro asked with a knowing smile, Misaki still hadn’t proposed but she knew that Kokoro must have an idea, and seemingly have an idea as to why everything was going so swimmingly all of a sudden.

She didn’t figure it out and call her suits off subtly did she? No there was no way she could have done that, at least not subtly.

“We’re going to have to wait a bit, it seems we got here a tad early.” Misaki said before chuckling slightly the irony not lost on her.

“There's one thing I still don't get though” Kokoro pointed out. At Misaki’s hum she went on.

“It’s not like you to do something this… Smile yay! It surprised me that you would go to all this effort get us here when you could have just taken a normal way here.” Kokoro said she leaned on the table getting closer to a slightly more flustered Misaki.

“I uh, h-had my reasons.” Misaki couldn’t remember them right now with Kokoro just looking at her intently like that though. “It was um, I had to, show what I could do, I guess. I didn’t want to have my plans be taken over... I guess.” It sounded so lame actually coming out of her mouth, maybe because that wasn’t all of it.

“And?” Kokoro knew it too.

“Because deep down… I wanted to try it… At first it was about getting away from the suits… But it was way too much fun.” Misaki admitted, it truly was her anger that was the catalyst to the plan, the reason she did it. But the more she took it seriously, planning the heist and the adrenaline that came with it. The more she realized it was just  _fun_ , and it should have felt shameful, but all she felt was relief, of course she felt vulnerable, but letting go was one of the best decisions she made this evening given how far it got her.

“You’re adorable.” Kokoro pecked her and then slid back over to her side of the table, a subdued smile shining across the candlelight. Misaki shook herself to try and piece back together some semblance of self-control.

She supposes she was only fooling herself really. After all what straight laced prude wears a flamboyant pink bear suit and calls friends what the world would sooner call a bunch of loons.

“Right, I, Um, Listen…” Misaki wanted to propose, but now there was something missing. Her friends.

Her phone buzzed and she checked it instantaneously

‘20:25 - We’re outside, Don’t want to interrupt but if you haven’t started yet, we’re ready.’ It read

“I’ll be one second.” She said leaving the table as Kokoro just gave her a understanding and bemused smile.

She opened the door to Kaoru, Kanon and Hagumi’s expectant faces.

“You’re just on time.” She said with a smile, letting them in.

As she let them in she saw one of the suits standing there and froze, Before she said anything however Agent Three spoke.

“We owe you an apology Misaki, We did not know of your true intentions, forgive us.” The lady bowed and Misaki’s eyes widened. They… didn’t know? She looked at Kaoru.

“I had my suspicions” Kaoru stated. Misaki pouted.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She hissed.

“You looked like you were having fun” Kaoru reasoned and Misaki pouted, caught in the act.

“I have one more request.” The suit asked. Misaki directed her attention back to the lady in front of her.

“Yes?”

“May I come in? Just to observe, of course I understand i-” She was cut off by Misaki opening the door for her to get through.

“I kind of owe you guys an apology too. I’m still confused as to what the hell you mean but I was the one that jumped to conclusions. You were just looking out for her.” Misaki admitted. If the suit wanted to watch that was fine, embarrassing as all hell, but fine.

“We’re all set.” Kanon whispered as she walked back in, Her three friends had picked up their respective instruments as the suit found a dark corner to watch from, Kokoro was watching her expectantly, Now it was all up to her.

She nodded as they started to play, It was instrumentals of some of their songs. Slowed down and more acoustic. Just a rhythmn box, acoustic guitar and a bass. Misaki plucked her courage, remembered her planned lines, looked into Kokoro’s eyes and immediately forgot everything she was about to say.

“I uh.. Um…” She froze, Kokoro’s eyes were soft, ready, serene, Misaki forgot herself, Kokoro did things to her she couldn’t describe, she was aware she was gawking, she had to say something, she had to get this right. Her planned words were gone so she had no idea what to say. She took Kokoros hand, steadied herself and just went for it, Saying whatever came to her mind.

“Kokoro, Looking at you here now I’m amazed you’ve stuck with me this far, You’re just pure happiness to me and honestly, if it’s not too much to ask… Would you be alright with sticking with me forever? And by that I mean will you marry me? She nearly stuttered and cursed her lameness as she fumbled to get the ring out of her pocket. Presenting it hoping it wasn’t a totally wrecked scene.

There was only the sound of the music for a few seconds as Misaki refused to look anywhere but Kokoros eyes despite how right now they terrified her. Nervousness overwhelming her she was tempted to look away but she couldn’t, not now.

Kokoros eyes welled up with tears and she let out a half laugh, half sob. She grabbed Misaki’s hands which were currently clasped around the box.

“Misaki, I thought i’d be ready, I did, but tonight you really blew me away… yes! Of course its a yes!” Kokoro leapt into her arms, which only resulted in them crashing to the floor, Misaki laughed as she tried to peel the tearful but laughing Kokoro from her, But Kokoro’s grip was strong and eventually Misaki gave in to the hug, ring box wedged between them and all.

The next few minutes were hard to remember. Kokoro’s shy excitement, as if for once in her life self conscious about how excited by something she was allowed to be as Misaki put the ring on her, she quickly held it to the chest like it was the most precious thing in the world to her.

Their friends cheered and Misaki kissed her, Kokoro smiled as she reciprocated.

“Happy anniversary.” Misaki whispered and she felt Kokoro shiver. “To many more years of us.” She continued drawing back as Kokoro gleamed.

“You really know how to make me weak.” Kokoro blushed.

“I could say the same.” Misaki dittoed.

"I think it’s your turn.” Hagumi said handing Kokoro something as Misaki looked on confused.

“What?” Misaki asked. 

“One of the suit people gave it to me before I drove here, said it was for you Kokoron.” Hagumi explained. Kokoro’s eyes flashed with recognition and she turned to Misaki. 

“Oh yeah… By the way Misaki, I had my own special plans for tonight... Not that they happened.“ She said opening the box, Misaki’s face went from surprise to shock to a sudden realization, and at Kaorus knowing laugh she knew.  

It seems she was the one conducting the crazy train this time. She laughed too as she took the ring and placed it on her hand. There was another round of cheers as Hagumi, Kanon and Kaoru celebrated them taking photos, joking around and recounting events of the night, But for Misaki and Kokoro it was like they were in their own little bubble.

"Not such a humble proposal after all hey." Misaki laughed to herself. 

"I thought it was cute." Kokoro said, consoling her with a small rub on the back.

"Of course, you probably had thirty stallions waiting on standby and a light show to boot right?" Misaki predicted trying not to look at the suit in her peripheral as she muttered something along the lines of "Agent three to thirty one cancel the flash mob."

"Maybe." Kokoro played dumb.  "I'm happy with how it turned out though." She leaned into Misaki.

"... So am I." Misaki agreed, Kissing her newly engaged fiancée. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write an aftermath/epilogue if im feeling particularly shnazzy net week or so but I wouldn't hold your breath.  
> In the meantime, Let me know what you thought! <3

**Author's Note:**

> If it doesn't make total sense that's okay, some things were left unaddressed on purpose, I swear it'll all make sense. Eventually. 
> 
> Let me know what you think <3


End file.
